A Gift Before The Stars
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: -AU.- In an alternate universe Lightning and Jihl spend a night together before Lightning's birthday. -Jihl/Lightning. Amodar and Fang cameo's. Warnings: Sexual Content, Lemon. Use of Alcohol.-


**Hello.~ Umm, this is my second Lemon fic, I suppose I hope it's enjoyed.~ And I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, or Lightning, or Jihl. I do, however own parts of this story!**

* * *

Light sparkled and dashed across the cool ocean blue/black sky that hung over the little seaside town known as Bodhum. The chatter and awestricken gasps of people rang throughout the settlement of Cocoon residents; some tourists and some not. The town itself wasn't a sprawling metropolis like Eden, but it was quiet, and the military wasn't, as some would put, "bitchy". (Probably N.O.R.A. among others.) Nonetheless, the people were kind and wholesome, most people knew one another, and if they didn't they would get to know each other.

A woman stood alone, briefly to the side of the crowd that awed the fireworks. Her face wasn't filled with much emotion, for she was on security patrol with the Guardian Corps. She had a rough exterior, but could be a lot more intimidating than she showed. Most of the woman's hair was curling to the side over her left shoulder, with long bangs sweeping to the right side of her face. The hair itself was a light gossamer color of pink, her eyes were blue with hints of green and yellow depending on the lighting if one were to look at them. Her outfit consisted of a white vest like garment, it was partially open above her chest, showing a sleeveless turtle-neck shirt which was a deep red color. The young woman also wore short brown skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath, the skirt was also covered partially with a red bag that rapped around her left leg by a strap that hung neatly around her waist. Her feet wore a pair of brown knee-high boots with other colored adornments on them. The woman stretched slightly adjusting her blue gloves as well as straightening her black arm-embellishments.

"Getting tired there, Farron?" A short tubby man asked with slight amusement in his face.

"Oh, Sir… No, I'm fine. Not much is happening with everyone tuned into the fireworks." Miss Farron replied with a slight explanation as to why she was stretching and not guarding.

"Relax, Farron. I don't think anything will happen either." The man commented turning to look at the fireworks.

"Ah, yes…" The pink haired woman said quietly, she then turned back to the fireworks that trailed along the horizon. She didn't quite think much would happen, but she didn't completely agree with her colleague.

"Farron?" The man began to speak.

"Uh, yes, Amodar, Sir?" The young woman asked in response.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off? It is your birthday, yes? And I was thinking… I'm going to recommend you for officer training. You've done well here, after all, and you deserve a promotion." Amodar continued with a smile towards her.

The woman paused for a moment absorbing the information that she was just given. "Are you sure, sir?" She seemed slightly dumbfounded vocally, but didn't show it in her facial expression as she asked to confirm what he had told her.

"Yes, of course!" Amodar chuckled. "But now I think you should take the night off, I've seen that woman eyeing you all night, don't want to get myself fired or anything." Amodar sounded amused as he glance at another woman that had light hazel-brown hair and a pair of glasses keened sharply on the pink haired woman.

"Oh…" The blue-eyed woman glance at her somewhat surprised to see her.

"Is she that long distant love interest that I've heard you having?" Amodar continued to kid-around humorously.

A light, barely noticeable, hint of pink rose to the woman's cheeks as she looked back at her boss. She then had thought; "Damn you Serah, you know Snow's a blabbermouth!"

"Well, I think you should get going, I'll take over your post." Amodar smiled confidently.

"Oh… Ah, alright, thank you, Sir." Miss Farron modestly spoke before going off to the other woman. "Jihl!? What are you doing here?!" She spat towards the brunette, sounding somewhat confused and almost angry as she spoke.

Jihl, the brunette/blonde, placed one of her hands around the other woman's chin looking at each side of her face before letting it go. "You look like you haven't changed that much, my beloved. And is that anyway to greet me, Lightning?" Jihl gave her a fake pout before continuing. "I really thought we had gotten past this… Or… Are you just embarrassed?"

Jihl smirked at the expression that Lightning gave off upon her facial features. It was true, Lightning was a bit embarrassed, but she certainly wouldn't show it to most; for fear of showing weakness to others.

"Light? Light, I was just kidding." Jihl spoke sounding a bit amused to see her react the way she was.

"I know…" Lightning scoffed crossing her arms before she reverted back to her previous question. "But what are you doing here, Jihl? I thought the military had you busy. Then all of a sudden out of the blue you're here in Bodhum. Is something going on?" Light was a bit puzzled to say the least, barely showing it of course.

"Well that…" Jihl began. 'I'm here for two reasons I guess… I can't tell you the details, but some poor kid went and got turned into a l'Cie, other than that, I think I'll have to let you wonder what else. But otherwise, tomorrow IS your birthday, is it not?!" Jihl perked up with a cheery mood when she brought up Lightning's birthday.

"Uh, what? I hardly see that you should take away from your duties for that!-" Lightning began to speak before Jihl swiftly interrupted her.

"-Hardly? Light, I've known you since I was eight! Remember when my family took a vacation, here, to Bodhum? Ever since then, I've always made it a point to be here for your birthday!" In the back of Jihl's mind rang with thoughts, such as. "Although, I don't know how good of a birthday it'll be with the purging. At least Light has military immunity."

Lightning grumbled a bit. "Yeah, but you usually don't act this cheery…"

Jihl rolled her eyes grabbing Lightning's arm, dragging her across the beach until Lightning walked with her. "Light, you shouldn't be so serious all the time, it's not good for you!"

"Really, Jihl, I had no idea that it was…" Light monotonously commented with sarcasm and with little to no hints of emotions plastered across her unblemished face.

"Pfft, I'm letting my subordinates watch the kid, plus he has his father, so, all you have to do is, enjoy tonight, especially since the night is young." Jihl gave Lightning a keen smirk as if she were saying something else with her facial expression. Lightning blushed again realizing Jihl meant it was something that would take them awake into the night.

"I love it when you get all flustered like that." Jihl commented as Lightning scowled at her.

"Ahuh…" Lightning mumbled as Jihl continued to smile.

"So, did you wish on the fireworks?"

"No, why? Did you?"

"I wished that you'll be alright, whatever happens, both you and your sister. And I know you, Light. What did you wish for?"

"Nothing important… But why did you wish that of all things? You know, Serah and I are always doing well."

"Things are stirring, my dear. If I could tell you I would. You have seen all of these Psicom officers here though, haven't you?"

"…" Lightning made no comment, although she had seen the extra Psicom units around here. And Light wondered what Jihl had meant by 'Things are stirring…'.

"We're hear to enjoy the fireworks and tomorrow's your birthday, don't fret over what's not here yet. Whatever happens you'll be fine. I know you Light, you're strong." Jihl smiled forcing Lightning to sit down next to her on a stool in Lebreau's bar.

Lightning gave a small huff while straightening out her clothing as Jihl ordered some drinks. To Lightning's gratitude, it appeared Lebreau was taking a break and had gotten off of her shift. Lightning didn't have to explain her situation with Jihl then. And Lebreau then couldn't confirm for Snow that Lightning wasn't exactly straight, but bisexual, after all Lightning had gone out with Yuj once, but that didn't exactly work out too well.

A woman at the next barstool with an intricate blue sari glance at Lightning and Jihl for only a moment before finishing off her drink and getting up to leave. After the woman left Jihl spoke. "So, how's your sister doing anyway, Light?"

Lightning grumbled slightly thinking of Snow, before speaking. "She's doing fine, she's got her self a boyfriend, one that, is a bit reckless to say the least."

"Reckless? Well, hopefully for your sister's sake he knows better than to go off and get killed by wild beasts and such."

"Don't worry, he's too stubborn to die."

"Just like you." Jihl chuckled lightly.

Lightning indignantly huffed at the thought that she was like Snow, but she would admit she supposed they had a _very few _amount of similarities, which might be part of the reason Serah liked him.

Jihl sipped her martini drink amused at Lightning's stubbornness. "So, how's your drink?" Jihl asked as Lightning to a small sip of the alcoholic mixture.

"Fine, but you know I'm not that into alcoholic drinks." Lightning stated dryly while putting her glass back on the counter after she quickly finishing it.

"I know, I know…" Jihl said with a smile and finished her own drink. "Want more?"

Lightning shook her head and said. "No thanks, like I said, alcohol isn't my kind of thing."

Jihl smiled a bit while standing up and dragging Lightning along with her once again after paying for the drinks. Lightning sighed once again, a bit depressively, as Jihl walked with her.

"Come on Light, lighten up." Jihl said to her while they stopped just outside the bar.

"Jihl, why are you doing this?" Lightning asks simply while looking at the hazel-haired beauty.

Jihl sighed with a small bit of annoyance showing. "Because, Light. I want to show you a good time, tomorrow's your birthday! Can't you have a little fun?!"

"I don't know…" Lightning mumbles in a barely audible tone while looking away from her companion.

"Claire…" Jihl whisper softly as Lightning looked at her with saddened eyes. It was then that Jihl brought Light's face closer to hers and planted a light kiss on her lips. And they embraced after the kiss in a gentle, caring hug. Lightning didn't care anymore if people were watching. She just wanted to be close to Jihl. Jihl simply patted the back of Lightning's head, her fingers sliding through the light gossamer pink hair that was as soft as silk.

The two went back to Lightning's house, Jihl's arm around Light's waist, and Claire's head leaned against Jihl's shoulder as they walked. Claire entered the house, and they slowly walked over to Light's bedroom, though it felt more like a slow and simple dance to them. Beginning to go through the motions, Jihl kisses Lightning with passion as they tumble onto Claire's bed, stripping each other of the uniforms only to leave their undergarments on.

Jihl notes that tonight Lightning's mouth tastes like sweet ripe cherries as their tongue's intertwine. After a few more minutes they break their kiss and breath in deeply, catching their breaths. Their eyes lock for a moment showing hints of passion among other emotions before Jihl's mouth slides over to the nape of Lightning's neck. Her skin tastes like vanilla, chocolate, and sweet fruit. Lightning breaths in deeply, relaxing as Jihl begins to undo her bra. Claire's breasts plop out like small melons as Jihl throws the garment to the floor where the rest of their clothing lies.

Claire's back arches and a breath moan escapes her pink champagne colored lips as Jihl's hand cup her breasts, messaging them gently. Jihl's fingers lightly squeeze Lightning's hardening nipples as she continues placing a bite mark near Light's neck. Light continues to arch into Jihl's embrace as the lt. colonel's mouth travels to one her breasts and begins to suckle it daintily. Claire feels a chill go up her spine as she moans again, only a little more loudly.

Once Jihl is satisfied by both of Lightning's breasts the aim of her eyes travels lower, to Claire's panties. Jihl can tell they are already bit wet from Lightning's excitement as she carefully removes them from her now spread legs. Jihl begins to lick Lightning's clitoris lightly and reverently. Claire moans as her hips buckle in an ever so slight thrusting motion.

Jihl stops after a time leaving Lightning to groan in an unsatisfactory manner as she looks a Jihl albeit a bit desperately. It's then than Jihl plunges an index finger deeply into her 'blossom'. Light gasps in pleasure, and then Jihl added a second finger, vigorously pumping them into Lightning in a rhythm like fashion. Claire continues to moan, squirming her hips for more when a third finger is added. When Claire's last blissful moan is reached Jihl slide her fingers out and licks them with a smirk upon her face. Light breath deeply looking at the woman with her fingers in her mouth. When Jihl removes them she stalks back up to Lightning's face and sits her up into an embrace and kissing her with extreme delight and zealousness.

Lightning reciprocates, after stripping Jihl of her undergarments, going through the same motions with Jihl's larger breasts until Jihl impatiently pushed Light's head down towards her moistened crotch. Claire looks at Jihl in the eyes and then nods as she understands. Claire's tongue is gently placed onto Jihl's clitoris licking and kissing it as Jihl moans. Lightning only stops for a moment to tease Jihl with her fingers a bit, before going back to lick Jihl. When Jihl's feminine juices reach Claire's face she licks her lips as if she tasty strawberry frosting coating them. Jihl sits up licking and kissing the rest of herself off of Lightning's face.

And then they stare at one another for a moment, kiss passionately, then lightly, and then they slowly lied down onto Light's bed. Light's head rested on Jihl's shoulder. Jihl planted a gently kiss onto Lightning's forehead. "So, how was that for a birthday present, Claire?" Light didn't answer, she was asleep with a small comforting smile upon her face. This made Jihl smile as she looked at her, and then out the window to the stars and continuing fireworks, and soon Jihl fell asleep, too.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this.~ I think, lol. In all honesty, I'm freaked out. Lol. Just embaressed I guess.**


End file.
